


War Of The Words

by markymark261



Series: Gamut [5]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Hellblazer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markymark261/pseuds/markymark261
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon finds that words can really hurt you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Of The Words

_ANCIENT SNOT_

He looked at his Scrabble board on the table. He'd carefully laid out the tiles to spell her name, ready for that day when they would finally meet. He hoped it would be soon.

His name was Dave, he was a demon, and he loved his new life. There was no way in heck he was ever going back to Hell. Nope, he was happy here in Vegas, that was more than enough heat for him.

Most of the time he stayed at home, well, a victim's home. Hey, he was a demon, he had to make sacrifices. Not that he wasn't cultured; he had a love of words, as did many demons - some of whom even felt compelled to rhyme. Indeed, most of his friends were demons, who he'd met online through the many satanic social networking sites (where the only trolls you had to deal with were real ones). Dave never consorted with humans (apart from at feeding time), since there was always the unlikely danger of being beaten by them three times, and then Agony and Ecstasy would appear, Hell's enforcers, to drag him back down under to the Stygian depths. That was the rule, and Dave wasn't about to break it.

His computer pinged, and he saw his new demonic girlfriend AncientSnot was online. He'd never actually met her; he just hoped she was half as sexy as her username suggested. She also liked words, and as usual, after a bit of playful conversation, they quickly got down to a game of Online Scrabble. She was a formidable opponent, partly due to her gift for curse words, partly for her ability to use all of her letters at once. Sometimes he suspected her of cheating, which made her all the more endearing.

Finally, after her usual barrage of four-letter and seven-letter words, the match came to an end, and he looked at the score on the screen.

"That's three times you've been beaten by a human," said a voice from behind him, as barbed wire tore into his flesh.

"Got to take you back," said another voice, as he was yanked out of his chair, knocking the Scrabble tiles over the floor. "Just doing our job."

He looked up at the white naked pair. "No, this has got to be some kind of mistake."

"It certainly has been... but not ours," said Agony as they pulled him away, leaving the room abandoned. If someone had still been there, they might have noticed that the fallen Scrabble tiles now spelled out _CONSTANTINE_.

_**The End** _


End file.
